Love The Way You Lie
by ConstantSnow
Summary: They loved and hated each other more than anything or anyone else in the world.  One-shot.  Based loosely off of 'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem Ft. Rihanna.


**Author's Note:** This fic was a challenge by Branwen777 before her sudden disappearance from the world of Fanfiction, which was a great shock to a lot of us. Anyways, she said to pick a song from the list she gave and to base a fic over it. I don't remember the specifics of it, but I thought I'd finish it anyways.

**Song:** _'Love the Way You Lie'_ by Eminem Ft. Rihanna

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Setting(s):** Post Hogwarts, Post Second War. Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following Mature Content: Slash. Violence. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Graphic Sex. Homosexual Pairings. Alcohol Use. Angst. Abuse. Hint of Child Abuse.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, the related characters, themes or situations. I also do not own the song _Love the Way You Lie_, nor the titles/names Eminem, or Rihanna.

* * *

No one ever said that they'd work, they all said that there was to much hate between them, to many pent up emotions between them, like a volcano, and a tornado. If they weren't at each other's throats then they were so engulfed in passion that they were close to suffocating. Now was one of the bad times.

Draco pushed Harry up against the wall, and swung his fist, but instead of hitting Harry, the blonde let his fist break through the drywall, spraying a fine white powder over the side of Harry's face. His other hand was wrapped firmly around Harry's neck, his nails bitting lightly into Harry's tanned skin. Harry's pupils were dilated in fear, but his face set in anger.

Draco was panting hard, his face deformed with a deep scowl. "Who the fuck was that?" Draco asked.

"No one." Harry replied, his eyes shifting to the left to watch as Draco pull his hand from the wall. "Just a friend, I swear Draco, he just gave me his number so we could work, nothing else."

Draco slammed Harry up against the wall again, having relaxed his hold, then pulled away, leaving Harry against the hall wall and went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Harry slid down the wall, and pulled his knees towards his chest. He brought both hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair as his body trembled slightly.

This happened so often, they fought, physically many times, and it was always this bad, or worse. They were always on edge, they were either so in love it was sickening or they hated each other so much they were seconds from killing each other.

Harry tightened his hold on his hair and gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes tightly but didn't move for over an hour, finally he got up and went into the bedroom. Draco was already asleep, his pale and toned chest bared, revealing several magical tattoos that stood out boldly in black against his skin. He was wearing a pair of black silk lounge pants. Harry undressed slowly, tossing his clothes into the basket next to the closet door before moving over to the dresser where some of his and Draco's clothing was kept. He pulled on a pair of lounge pants as well, not able to remember who they actually belonged to, seeing as him and Draco wore each other's clothes all the time.

Harry was hesitant about getting into bed with Draco, but the idea of sleeping on the uncomfortable couch in their chilly flat, alone, wasn't that pleasing, he figured he'd still be asleep by the time that Draco got up and left for work anyways, so there wouldn't be any awkward morning.

Harry climbed onto his side of the bed, and Draco rolled over automatically, pressing the front of his body against the back of Harry's, and his long muscled arm wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry closed his eyes tightly, it was the same, it didn't matter if they went to sleep hating each other, and on opposite ends of the bed, when they woke in the morning, they were tangled so tightly together that it took several minutes to untangle their limbs, and by then the constant touching and rubbing against each other, lead to kissing and holding, which lead to hot sex that made them both late for work.

Harry shifted his head slightly as Draco's other arm moved under his head, and he could feel Draco's breath ruffling his hair, and despite the fact that they'd just been in such a heated argument not to long ago, Harry felt himself relax into the arms of the man that he loved and hated more than anything in the world.

* * *

Harry woke to the feeling of Draco's long fingers running the length of his ribs, blunt nails scrapping over the sensitive spot on his third rib. His abdominal muscles twitched when Draco brushed against them. Harry didn't open his eyes as Draco leaned down and ran his lips over Harry's cheek and ear.

"I'm sorry." The blond whispered softly, a slight desperation in his voice. He couldn't go to work today with Harry hating him so much, and he knew the other was awake.

But Harry didn't answer, he opened his eyes, but stared straight at the wall, his throat clenched tightly in pain. He wanted to do nothing else but turn around and press his lips against Draco, and forgive him, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Draco closed his eyes in defeat, he knew he'd not get the redemption he craved at that moment. "I love you, Harry." Draco whispered, and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before getting out of bed and getting ready for work.

Harry didn't get out of bed until he heard the front door of their flat close nearly an hour and a half later. Harry then got ready for the day, he showered, dried and dressed himself in twenty minutes, gathered his work into his bag, then made breakfast which he ate alone in the giant empty kitchen. The sound of his fork and knife scrapping against his plate as he cut his eggs and sausage was the only noice in the entire house, and it was eerily silent.

Harry left for work at ten 'til nine. He was in the Ministry by nine forty-five, and in his office at ten, where someone was already waiting to speak to him about some problem they were having with something, and wanting Harry to fix it.

By lunch, Harry was ready to scream, every one of his friends that worked at the Ministry had come up to see him, upon seeing the bruise on his cheek, and the hand print on his neck that had been poorly hidden by his glamor, they insisted on him leaving Draco instantly, he told them no, and to stay out of his love life.

* * *

When a small dark green and blue scaled stuffed dragon was pushed into his vision, holding a lily, Harry looked up from his paper work. Draco was standing in front of his desk, with a half formed sad smile pulling his lips upward. Harry took the dragon slowly, and Draco knew he'd been forgiven, and with a soft brush of his fingers against Harry, he left his lover alone to finish his work. They would meet back at home, after work.

That night, the two of them sat on the bed. Harry in Draco's lap his with knees on either side of Draco's hips. Their bare skin blazed where it was pushed together, their hands hovering barely an inch away from each other's skin, but still they could feel a touch, the heat and magic rolling over them from the non-touch was awe inspiring. Their eyes were clouded with lust and amazement as they mapped the lines of each other's bodies.

Finally, finally their lips brushed together tenderly, their lips parting with soft gasps from both of their mouths. Draco's long arms wrapped around Harry's body, clutching the younger man against him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's head, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair as they kissed passionately. After what seemed like years, Draco finally slipped into Harry, making the darker man arch his back and gasp beautifully. They moved together slowly, each hard thrust shook Harry to the core, and sent sparks through Draco's body.

They clung together tightly, their sweat slicked skin seemed to sizzle and melt them together. Harry held the sides of Draco's face, the tips of his fingers tangled in Draco's sweat damp hair, and he licked and sucked on Draco's lips, and the blonde kissed back just as heatedly.

When Harry's body couldn't stand any more of the blinding passion, he cried out Draco's name, his hands tightening almost painfully in Draco's hair, the clenching and thrumming of his body was enough to send Draco over the edge as well, and he wrapped his arms tight around Harry's body, and they rode their highs together, afraid to let go, and come back down to Earth.

* * *

Harry screamed. "I fucking hate you Malfoy!" He pushed hard at Draco's chest, pushing the taller male back. "I'm leaving you!"

"No your not!" Draco growled, grabbing Harry's right upper arm painfully. Harry spun around and swung his fist, making contact against the blonde's pale cheek. Draco grunted in pain as he stumbled back onto the couch, his hand coming up to touch the angry red mark on his cheek. His eyes flashed angrily as he locked onto Harry's angry face.

Draco pushed off the couch, lunging at Harry and bringing them both to the floor with a hard and loud thud. Harry quickly began fighting back, they hit, bit, scratched, clawed and kicked at each other. They screamed every hateful thing they could at each other, threatening and swearing that they were through with each other, that they could have better, have more.

Harry flipped the two of them over, so he was straddling Draco's hips, struggling to keep hold on the other's arms. Draco flipped them back over again, shoving his legs between Harry's thighs, prying Harry's legs open, and he pinned Harry's hands over his head, tightening his grip painfully, his blunt nails breaking Harry's skin. Harry raised his back as far off the ground as he could and spat in Draco's face as the blonde yelled at him.

Draco pulled back, letting go of Harry's wrists in order to punch the younger man as hard as he could. Harry cried out as he flopped back on the cold marble floor, his head thunking against the white and black stone beneath him. He groaned, rolling onto his side as Draco pulled back.

"H-Harry, I-I'm so sorry." Draco said realizing what he had done. He reached down, but as soon as his fingers touched Harry's bruised right cheek, the dark haired male swung his arm defensively, forcing Draco to fall back in order to avoid being hit.

Harry pushed himself into a slouched sitting position, he looked up at Draco, his hair covering most of his face, but Draco could see the bruise, the split lip and the blood dribbling from the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes glowed with angry magic as he stared at Draco for several extremely tensed minutes, the only sound was their own blood rushing in their ears and their heavy breathing.

Draco had promised months ago, never to hit Harry again, after a harsh fight had left Harry with a broken cheek, Harry had flinched for over a month every time Draco reach for him. Draco had found out later about how Harry's relatives had treated him, and he promised to never stoop that low again.

Harry pulled himself onto his feet, favoring his right side, and he limped into the bedroom. Ten minutes later he came out with a small bag, stuffed full of at least a months worth of clothing, and he grabbed his work from the coffee table, and went for the door. "I fucking hate you Malfoy." Harry whispered, and Draco flinched from his spot on the floor, and he could do nothing but watch as Harry left their flat, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Draco screamed, pounding his fists against the wall as he pushed his forehead against it. Staying in the silence and cold of the flat that held so many memories of Harry was torture. The bed smelled like Harry, so did Draco's clothes. The bathroom was filled with Harry's things. The kitchen sat all but unused over the two months that Harry had been gone, Draco ordered take-out, unwilling to step into the kitchen were Harry had cooked meals for the two of them, where he'd made love to Harry against the counter, where Harry had spelled dozens of pictures of them on the fridge and cabinets.

Draco had resorted to sleeping on the couch in his study, it was the only place that wasn't over run with Harry, and it showed. The rest of the flat had splashes of color, pictures, random trinkets from their time traveling, from their years at Hogwarts, from their nearly two years as a couple. The study however, was done in solid dark colors, black, dark green and storm grey. The woods were dark stained and the metals gleaming and everything was in its perfect place. The rest of the house was filled with Harry's out going and bright personality, the bright colored and mismatched dishes that Harry insisted that they buy, or the thick red and silver rug that Harry found on and put in their bedroom.

Draco inhaled deeply, even here in the hall, he could smell Harry, hear his laughter in the emptiness. He closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. It was all his fault, if he had not have hit Harry, they would've made up, Harry wouldn't have left, he would've stayed until they fixed things. Draco wouldn't be suffering with out Harry.

Draco stepped into the large ballroom. On the outside, he looked like the pureblood that he was, dressed in the finest fitted robes that were the perfect color for his pale coloration. But inside, he was in chaos, he'd sensed Harry's strong magic as soon as he opened the door into the building, he was drawn to it like a moth to the flame, and yes, he was an insect compared to Harry, unworthy and unimportant, and without Harry, Draco's life meant nothing.

He spotted his ex-lover on the opposite side of the large room, surrounded by at least a half dozen admirers. He looked amazing, he'd gained some healthy weight since Draco had last seen him, his skin was nearly glowing, and his eyes were never clearer than that moment. He was animatedly telling a story which was making the others laugh, and hang to his every word.

Draco turned away, heading straight for the bar where he ordered a strong drink, and tossed it back quickly. He wanted nothing more than to run to Harry, beg to take him back, then spend the rest of his life trying to make up for the broken promises. But he knew, in his heart and in his mind that they would never fit together perfectly, they would always clash, they'd end up fighting, and Harry would end up leaving him again, and again, Draco would be in the dark.

As the night went on, and the party was coming to an end, Draco again found himself at the bar, asking for another drink. He had held himself together until now, the light buzz he had worked up was starting to fade, and he knew if he was going to go back to his empty flat again, he was going to need something to dull the ache.

"I thought you quit."

Draco looked over his shoulder, Harry was standing uncertainly behind him, his green eyes glowing with pent up emotions. "I did, but I've got nothing to keep me sane now." Draco whispered, and wrapped his hand around the full glass the bartender put in front of him. Harry moved next to him, and put his hand over Draco's. Draco looked at him, but Harry was looking down. Draco looked down as well. Harry's hand was resting against his, and Draco turned his hand away from the glass, and intwined his fingers with Harry's squeezing tightly, desperate for his feelings to be passed through the slight contact.

"Come home." Draco found himself muttering as he leaned closer, his lips brushing against Harry's ear. "I miss you, please. I've got nothing if I don't have you."

Harry closed his eyes, and returned the pressure of Draco's hand. "I love you, Draco." Harry whispered and turned his head, pressing his lips feather light, against Draco's.

The blond closed his eyes as well, unwilling to let any tears fall from his eyes. He sighed against Harry's lips, and pressed harder against them, moving his lips slowly, unsure if Harry was wanting more contact than that. Harry responded weakly, and Draco couldn't have prayed for more.

* * *

Harry clutched to Draco's shoulders, desperate noises passing his swollen and red lips. His hair stuck to his forehead and neck as sweat drenched his body. Draco was pushing into him with every fiber of his being, and Harry swore they were finally becoming one. Harry felt like he couldn't breath, coming in painful short gasps as he sucked air into his mouth, Draco was overwhelming him, pushing onto him from all direction, over loading all of his senses.

All he could see was Draco, storm filled grey eyes watching him hungrily, glowing with magic and emotions. All he could feel was the blonde's hands moving over every inch of Harry's body, the feel of Draco's hard cock thrusting in and out of him in hard and fast movements. All he could hear was Draco, he chanted the blonde's name, and Draco whispered empty promises, words of love and longing. He smelt Draco, in the sheets he laid on, the older male's strong distinguished scent of hazelnut and coffee. The taste of Draco, from the saltiness of his sweat covered skin, the sweet of his mouth, the bitter sweet of his cum.

"I love you." Harry said breathlessly and Draco crushed their lips together, his rhythm of thrusts slowing agonizingly.

"I love you, Harry." Draco replied, just as breathlessly against Harry's mouth.

* * *

Harry laughed as Draco spun him around, the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist, and his arms around the blonde's shoulders. The sound of the ocean was behind them, the cool ocean air blowing over them, and the midnight full moon shining down on them.

Their morning had been spent, just laying in bed, touching each other lovingly, mapping out ever single inch of each other's bodies, bringing each other over the edge as they did nothing but touch, and be touched, whispering loving words and promises to each other. Their afternoon had been love making, every place they could, until they collapsed and slept on the thick fur rug on the floor, not caring where they were, only that they were tangled together. They hadn't woken until a little over an hour ago, they'd shared their food and decided for a midnight walk on the beach.

It was amazing, how they could be so lost in each other, not caring about the outside world. How just being so connected to each other was enough to keep them going.

Draco finally set Harry on his feet, and reached up, running his fingers through Harry's hair tenderly, then wrapping his fingers in the hair at the base of Harry's neck. He tugged tenderly, making Harry gasp as he tilted his head back, offering his just licked lips to the blonde. Draco didn't hesitate to press his own lips against them. Their lips moved in sync, tongues sliding over each other, and into each other's mouths until they were both panting and groaning with need, their bodies moving closer in desperation.

Draco pulled away, and looked down in awe at Harry, being sucked in to the other's magic filled and glowing green eyes. "I love you." Draco whispered breathlessly.

Harry smiled brightly, and pressed a feather light kiss against Draco's parted lips. "I love you too, Draco." Harry whispered back.

He leaned forward, and tucked his head under Draco's chin, turning just enough for him to look out towards the ocean. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around Harry's body, and rested his head on top of Harry's and looked out at nothing and everything as well.

Neither one of them wanted this moment to end, but both knew it would, and that the good memories that they had made this long and wonderful month, would vanish into the chaos that was their relationship.

* * *

**End**

I figured that this was a pretty good spot to end. Its not the happiest of endings, but its not the worst. I just thought the pairing was perfect for this song, so I just let it flow and this is what I got. I think I'm going to stick with writing one-shots for a little while, at least until I figure out what the fuck I'm doing with most of my other fics. I might get random updates for my chaptered fics out every now and then, but I make no promises. I'll also be working on the requests that I've gotten recently.

Also, if you have sent me a request and haven't heard anything from me in a while, or your fic hasn't been posted, please, please, please send me a PM and tell me what you requested, I've been so scattered I haven't been able to remember who requested what, and I lost the list I had. I'll try to get your fic out as quickly as possible.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review and Comment!


End file.
